


Happy

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [70]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Bruce receive the news of a lifetime.For the prompt: Natasha finds out she's pregnant.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Very obviously AU/Canon Divergent, but I hope you all enjoy the "what if" :D

It was supposed to be impossible. But the proof was sitting in her lap staring her in the face, a little black and white grainy image. Even with the proof it was still hard for her to wrap her mind around. 

If she was being honest she was ashamed it took her so long to figure it out. She was usually so attuned to her body and she’d initially brushed off the sickness as the flu or exhaustion. After weeks of nausea and not really getting better, Bruce convinced her to take a trip to the doctor. She grit her teeth through the whole process, getting the physical, and when they came back to inform her that she was pregnant she laughed in their face. 

It was impossible, it should have been. But they assured her their tests were accurate and referred her to an OBGYN. That where she’d been today. She went through the whole exam trying to explain why someone had to have screwed up, but the ultrasound didn’t lie. 

The little grey blob inside her was in fact a fetus, her and Bruce’s baby. It was an impossibility of science, but even she couldn’t deny the evidence in front of her. She was pregnant and if everything went well and she carried to term they would have a baby in about six months. 

She blew out a breath and set the ultrasound images back in her nightstand drawer. Standing from the bed she shuffled across the bedroom floor to the attached bathroom. She let her fingers slide over the thin fabric of her camisole, eying her stomach in the mirror. 

It was too early for there to be any obvious changes to anyone but herself. Her chest was fuller and her hips were widening to accommodate the baby. She was squishier around the middle, except under her belly button where a little pouch was beginning to form. From what she remembered of Laura’s pregnancies, it would still be a couple months or more before she had the whole belly. 

She tried to imagine how that might look, how it would feel, but she couldn’t. It was something she’d just have to experience as it came. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys in the front door. Bruce was home. She hadn’t given much thought to how she’d tell him or how he’d react to the news that they’d defied the impossible odds against them again. She’d been too focused on wrapping her own head around it all. 

She was happy, she’d decided on her way home from the OBGYN. In the back of her mind there was a tiny voice telling her to be cautious, that it wasn’t a guarantee that she’d even make it to the end of this pregnancy, but she was happy. She was terrified at the same time, nervous, and uncertain that she’d even be a good parent. And carrying it all around like a secret wasn’t helping the situation. 

She needed to tell Bruce. And she wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

“Nat?” she heard him call out from the hall. 

Natasha dropped her hands back to her side and walked out of the bathroom. 

“In here,” she answered. 

He smiled as he entered their room. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked. 

Natasha smiled. “Better.” 

He sighed, looking relieved. He’d been beating himself up, angered by the fact that he couldn’t just will her illness away, that nothing h tried seemed to help. 

“That’s great.” 

He crossed the room and engulfed her in his arms. Natasha breathed in his scent, letting it calm her nerves about the conversation there was no way he’d see coming. 

“I have something to tell you,” she said, pulling out of his arms. 

“Should I be worried?” 

Natasha shook her head and turned to retrieve the ultrasound pictures from the OBGYN. Bruce wouldn’t believe her unless she showed him the physical proof, they were too similar. 

“I went to the doctor’s again today,” she explained turning around with the pictures behind her back. 

His brow furrowed. “I thought you said you were getting better?” 

“Not that kind of doctor,” she said with a smirk. “I’ve got some news.” 

“Oh?” 

Natasha nodded and shoved the printouts into her hands. 

He looked them over critically, flipping through the blurry images with a look of awe and confusion. 

“What is this?” he whispered, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He looked back up at her, eyes shining. 

“I’m pregnant, Bruce.” 

His eyes grew comically wide and he stumbled back and dropped down edge of their bed. 

“How?” 

Natasha shrugged, her own eyes getting misty. 

“I don’t know, but it’s happening.” 

“I…” he trailed off running his finger over the picture in his hand. “I can’t…it’s impossible.” 

“It should be,” she agreed. She brought her hands up to rest against her little pouch. “But here we are. How do you feel?” 

Bruce’s eyes drifted down to her hands. “Shocked, honestly.” 

“Happy?” 

He grinned and reached out to pulled her closed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. His head rested against her abdomen and she could feel his smile against her stomach. 

“Ecstatic.” 


End file.
